Raising Superman: The Coming Out
by Fiction-stalker supreme
Summary: Of course this had to happened eventually. It was too much to ask that even if his son was adopted, he would inherit his father's 'saving people thing.' Alas the Fates had other ideas. One-shot. Drabble-esque.


Raising Superman

"Have you thought about what you're going to do?" Harry asked as he finished plating his own breakfast and taking a seat. Clark sat in front of Harry, shoulders sagged and mechanically eating his cereal.

The boy's only answer was a shrug.

"You're going to have to get to it sooner or later," said Harry. "Senior year. This is usually the phase in your life where you're stressing about which college you want to go to."

Clark didn't answer again, only staring at his breakfast.

"Clark, talk to me. What's going on?"

"I don't know," he said. He took a deep breath before letting it out in a huff. Clark looked up, a hesitancy in his eyes that many would have questioned.

At seventeen—a few months shy of being eighteen—Clark was a little taller than his father, a little bigger with more muscle to his friend and for that matter they looked only a few months apart, something the inhabitants of Smallville had learned to not question. Learned, of course, being the operative word because there was a large spell over the entire town that made actively thinking about Harry's young looks a hard concept.

By looks alone, the much bigger boy should not have been that hesitant to question his 'older brother' about anything.

"I just don't think school's the thing for me."

Harry sat back at that, looking at Clark. "Okay," he said and then waited. Clark didn't say anything. "This is usually the point where you explain."

Clark swallowed. "Remember the conversation we had three years ago," he said, slowly. "When I rescued the O'Riley family from the fire on their land." Harry gave a short nod. "I told you then that it felt right, to be using my powers to save people and you told me…"

"That much though you have that power, you were still a child," said Harry. "That I didn't want to put that much pressure on you when you were still a teenager, when you were still learning about the intricacies of social graces."

"Yeah," said Clark. The little trick usually brought a smile to his face, but today it didn't. Instead he looked a little downcast. "Back then I couldn't really say anything because I was a kid…"

"You still are a kid," Harry said.

"Yeah. Yeah," he said with a sigh. "I am. Dad. I want to do something more useful than this. With my powers I can do a lot. Help people. And I think that's the entirety of what I want to do."

"Not mentioning the fact that you've been doing it already in Metropolis," said Harry. Clark's eyes bulged a little, his hand tightening enough that his spoon groaned, sparks erupting and hitting the table.

"You know," he said.

Harry nodded. "It's not all that big a leap in logic," he said. "Metropolis is the closest city to our town and the man they've done Superman has all the abilities we've manage to test it out. Not mentioning the fact that I manage to read the papers once in a while."

"And you're fine with it?" said Clark, a hopefulness in his voice.

"I'm happy that you're doing something you want, something that you love," said Harry. "But a part of me thinks I'm crazy for even considering this, letting my son put himself in danger."

"I'm indestructible, dad," the boy said, a small amount of relief in his voice.

"Not completely," said Harry. "It's not that much of a stretch to think that another person who can do magic might be out there. And we know how you react to that."

"I know. I know. And I'm being careful." Clark looked hesitant all of a sudden before he said, "I even broke into the armoury and stole some of the material you've been working on. I even worked the material so that it had the insignia on my ship."

"Yeah?"

Clark gave a nod before he stood and then disappeared, moving too fast for Harry to track. A moment passed before he returned the costume donned; it was mainly comprised of a bright blue and an even brighter red, lined drawn out at points to frame him, with a large 's' insignia on his chest.

"I'm more than a little surprised by your sowing skills. Also I'm curious about the cape," said Harry.

"What? Why?"

"It could snag," said Harry. "Someone could use it to pull you towards them."

"Who would even have that sort of strength?" Clark said. Harry's wand popped out and the cape moved, trying to wrap itself around Clark's head. The boy moved quickly, spinning so that the cape's momentum ended with it being behind him.

The cape ruffled before it fell.

"This would look so much cooler if I was outside with a gentle breeze blowing through it," he said with a bright grin to him.

"Five to ten minutes and I could do that," said Harry. "The question, thought, is if I should."

"What? Why?" said Clark, though there was a whining to his voice this time. All the earlier anxiety forgotten.

"Because you hid this from me for at least six months."

"A years," Clark corrected. "A year and seven months."

Harry took a breath, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "You lied to me that long. Usually, this would be the time I would be taking away privileges. This being chief among them."

"You wouldn't," said Clark, looking a little horrified.

"I would," said Harry. "Until you turn eighteen, at least I can do that much to discipline you." Harry sighed. "But I won't. I feel that doing something like that would be bad in the long term. Instead I'll ask you not to hide something like this from me again."

Clark gave a nod.

"You still have to go to school, though," said Harry. "You still have to have at least a B aggregate. Your extra-curricular activities mean nothing to that."

"Of course," Clark said. "Thanks, Dad." The boy landed and then disappeared again. Harry let out a sigh he'd been holding in. He didn't have a very good feeling about this.

888

"Dad, you don't understand, it's complicated," said Clark.

"I'm sorry, Clark, but I don't see it," said Harry, looking over the boy who'd managed in the last three years to grow even taller and broader. "A maniac holds the entire city of Gotham hostage with a biological agent and all you can tell me is that it's not your territory?"

"The bat's there," said Clark. "I knew he could handle it."

"Really?"

"Really," said Clark. "And I really don't much like that place. The last time I was there was when…" Clark sighed. "Dad, I don't want to tell you this. Because knowing you you'll probably ground me from being a hero."

"I doubt I even have that power anymore," Harry muttered under his breath. "Talk to me Clark. Remember our promise. You don't hide anything from me."

Clark sighed, rubbing his face before he said, "The Joker." He sighed again.

"Is this about that month you were missing?" Harry asked and a part of him broke as he saw Clark's expression. His features warped, eyes glazing over with so much fear and anger that it surprised Harry.

"He did something to me," said Clark. "He used a biological agent to muddle my mind. In a few seconds I found myself being impulsive, a sense of bravado filling me. And then my thoughts warped. It was easier to think of everyone else as just subjects and that if they didn't bow to me it was…"

Clark shook his head. "I used your lessons to give myself a measure of control," he continued. "I flew away, spent the time in the north until the thing was out of my system."

"Clark," said Harry and then he stopped, letting out a sigh.

"I know what you're going to say, Dad. That you're disappointed in me for not telling you all this. That I have to face my fears. But, it's not because I'm scared of the Joker. More I'm scared of me. What I could do if I was unleashed."

Clark shook his head. "It's better right now that I keep my distance from Gotham and Midway City."

Harry nodded, standing to give his son a hug. "Above all else I want you to be safe," said Harry. "It sounds wrong, but I care more about you and your brothers and sister than anything else in the multiverse."

"That does sound wrong," said Clark, but Harry could see the smallest of grins spread on his face.

888

"You have a job?" Harry said, repeating the words that had just been said to him.

"Yeah," said Clark. "You're now speaking to a reporter for the Daily Prophet." All this said with a large grin.

"Why?" said Harry. "How? You don't have a degree in journalism."

"I've got connections," said Clark.

"You faked the papers didn't you?" said Harry. "You know that there's the chance that they might track that, don't you?"

"And wouldn't it be awesome me to have a loving father that would cast a spell on a massive scale that would make sure no one found out about me?" Clark said. "The same sort of spell that means I don't have to wear a mask?"

"I'm starting to feel you're abusing my power, Clark?"

"You're my Dad and you love me," said Clark. "Thank you, by the way. Now I have to go. I've got a city to look after," he said rising into the sky.

"Dinner tomorrow," said Harry. "My price for making me work like this."

Clark gave a salute before he tore into the sky, flying away with a loud crack.

888

"Kal-El," said Clark.

"Is that a new video game or something?" Harry asked. He was in his lab, working over a new device. He'd heard of stronger people out there, a crocodile man in the sewers or a man who could create and control fire. The wizard had never personally seen any of them but it was best to always be prepared.

"It's my name," said Clark. "My birth name."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Yes," said Clark, excitement in his voice. "My ship. Or at least my people's ship. I can show you," he said. He moved too quickly taking Harry and before the wizard could comment they were outside.

"Clark, stop," said Harry. The boy did, putting Harry down. "You're not flying me anywhere. Now, calm down. I'll give you an hour, yeah?"

Clark nodded before he shot off. Harry waited an hour, going back into his lab to finish the small containment box. When his alarm rang the wizard turned on the spot and appeared to be surrounded by grey. Almost immediately a section of the ship detached, pointing tentacles towards the wizard.

"Disable security system," said Clark and the thing's tentacles fell. It slunk back, returning into the wall.

"Good day, Kal-El," said a voice. Harry whirled around, wand already pointed in the man's direction.

"No. Dad. Don't," said Clark, appearing in the space between Harry and the man. "This is…my biological dad," he said. "Jar-El."

"Is he a ghost?" Harry asked.

"No," Jar-El responded. "Or yes. In a capacity. I am dead. But before I sent Kal-El to Earth I downloaded my consciousness into a drive and now I serve as an artificial intelligence on this ship."

"Okay," Harry said. "He's exposition-y."

"Exposition is my primary function," said Jar-El. It was a little eerie how smart the thing was.

"Which is how I found out about everything," said Clark. "I'm Kryptonian," he said. "The last of my kind."

"This is amazing," said Harry. "It's good for you too, Clark. Learning about where you're from."

"You don't seem happy," said Clark.

"I don't know," said Harry. "Maybe it's the fact that this is reminding me I'm not your real father."

"But you are," said Clark. "Dad, the first chance I found out about this, I went to you. This doesn't change anything. It only gives me more of a backstory."

"You're right," Harry muttered. "You're right." He sighed. "Have fun with this, Clark. I have to get back to the house. The new costume looks good."

"Thanks," said Clark with a sad smile.

888

"Dad? What are you doing here?" said Clark, rising from his desk and causing papers to fall on the floor.

"This is your dad?" said a woman with blonde hair. "But he looks…Why does he look younger than you?"

"You told her?" said Harry.

"Um…" Clark cleared his throat. "Lois can we talk later. Dad," he took Harry's shoulder, "can we talk please? In private?" They quickly walked off, finding a corner. "What are you doing here?"

"There's a function today," said Harry. "It's in Metropolis. Thought I'd give my son a visit. Take an active interest in your life here. You told here."

"She found out," said Clark. "She was there when I found the ship. Your spells lost their hold. How could she see you?"

"Because our spells are linked," Harry said, absently. "It saves power. You like her, don't you?" Clark didn't say anything, but the blush was enough. "Dinner tonight," said Harry. "I want an official meeting. I'll let you convince her."

"Dad—"

"Bye, Clark," said Harry and then he disappeared.

888

"You're rich?" said Lois, looking at Clark with surprise.

"No. Dad's rich," he answered. "I make a living off of a journalist's profit."

"But you since he's your son I'm assuming you're leaving everything to him?" Lois asked without even seeming abashed. Harry gave a short nod, a smile on him. "That means you are rich. Why do you even work then?"

"I like working," said Clark. "Can we speak about something else other than my father's wealth?"

"Yes," said Lois. "Like the fact that your dad looks not a day over twenty two. Is it something to do with the Potter men?" She whispered, "Are you an alien too?"

"No," said Harry. "Or Yes. I'm from earth but from another universe."

"So the multiverse theory is true," she said. She leaned back, letting out a boisterous laugh. "And you can travel between universes?"

"It's a complicated process, not one even I understand, but sure," said Harry. "I'm assuming this is all off the record, of course."

"Of course," said Lois…

"She's a keeper," said Harry to his son. "I hope I'll be seeing you again Ms Lane."

"Likewise, Mr Potter," she said. "Will you be flying off too? Can you fly?"

"No," said Harry. "I'm much faster in how I travel. Clark. Visit sometime, yeah?"

"I will," said Clark. Harry turned on the spot.

888

Harry felt a shiver pass up his spine, a series of disturbances that it took him a moment to gain a grasp over everything. He turned on the spot and appeared in front of his property. In the air stood three ships all of them firing blue lights at his shields.

Gone a month and the world went to hell.

Harry turned on the spot and appeared in space. Spells around his person activated, shield to keep in oxygen and his heat. He saw a small speck in the distance: Clark.

He turned and appeared with Clark already gone. But this time he too started falling. Harry shifted into his bird form, flapping his arms up before he shifted back and disappeared, appearing on the ground beside Lois and Clark in an embrace.

"Dad?"

"House is being attacked," said Harry. "What in Merlin's name is going on?"

"Kryptonians," said Clark. "They want the ship."

"The very same ship I left in the house," Harry said. "We'd better go. It's only a few more this before they break through the wards."

Clark nodded and Harry grabbed his son's shoulder. He turned on the spot and the pair of the appeared in the house.

"Dad. You don't have to fight in this. They're like me but stronger."

Harry snorted. "Think your old man couldn't take you?" he said. "Now give me some time to get changed before we show them how things are played on earth."

Donned in armour, Harry appeared in front of his property, watching as his barriers struggled to weather the hits from the bolts. Lines had drawn themselves over the semi-dome with entire sections orange in colour. Another bolt and a section of the shield fell down, burning into nothing before it landed on the ground.

Harry looked at Clark, his cape fluttering as he looked beyond. He smiled a little, feeling excitement running through him. He'd seen something like this coming a long way away, that eventually he'd be drawn into the fighting. Harry knew that this was most likely the day he would die.

"You were right about the cape," said Harry. The Elder wand was in his hand, almost crackling in anticipation. "And son, I love you."

Clark gave him a worried look. "I love you too, Dad."

And with that, the battle begun.

888

AN: Might right the actual fight. Might not. If I'm ever bored. This has no ties to everything else I'm writing, I just used an already available framework.


End file.
